


Into the Wild Area

by fuccbird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuccbird/pseuds/fuccbird
Summary: Monae gets close to her team as they become infected with a mutated strain of Pokerus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Incubus

Monae loved growing up in Ballonlea, the little town tucked away in the Glimwood tangle was the perfect place for a little girl fascinated by Fairy type pokemon to be. She often spent hours in the edges of the forest near her home, carefully watched by her parents, and had more than few encouters with the native pokemon. It was no surprise that she would find and bond to one that followed her home- though her parents were surprised that it ended up being an Impidimp. The usually mischevious creatures were sometimes a bit dangerous, but this one was calm and completely devoted to the child. Thus her parents allowed Monae to capture the pokemon; though he mostly remained outside of his pokeball anyway.

Monae had many nick names for her companion as she grew older, usually Impy or similar, but she finally settled on a proper name as she became a teen and he evolved from Impidimp into Morgrem.

"Incubus.. I like that, don't you? Sounds like a proper name if you ask me." She said, her faithful companion simply nodding in agreement. He was a little more devilish than he used to be, but still just as sweet to his trainer as always. Monae had a few more pokemon by this point but Incubus was still the only one who remained out of their pokeball most of the time, to the point where he usually slept curled up next to her in the bed. 

It wasn't until Monae had turned 18 that she had any real inclination to travel away from her hometown, though she could have earlier in her life if she had wanted to. Now that she was on her own, however, she would quickly realize that she needed a bit more variety on her team.. Fairy types were strong, but there were a few exceptions that left her close to defeat on more than one occasion.

The most recent being her close call with a Toxtricity- the poison had done a number on her whole team, all of them except for Incubus fainting. Finally she did capture the new pokemon and was surprised when Incubus began to evolve in front of her eyes, the once small companion just a bit taller than her- he was large for his species, it seemed, and she was rather petite at just 5 foot. However, even after the evolution and antidote, he was still doing rather poorly and Monae quickly set up camp in a secluded area behind a small grove of trees and bushes. 

"C'mon now, it's gonna be a little bit of a squeeze but we can both fit inside.. we will worry about getting to the center in the morning, you just rest and I'll make some food, yeah?" She assured the Grimmsnarl, who was whining slightly as he lay curled up on his stomach in the tent. She set to making some of the curry she usually did, though she realized she was out of some of the ingredients.. Looking back to the now sleeping pokemon, Monae slipped from the tent and went looking for the correct berries in the trees nearby.

It was dark out but she used the light from her Rotomphone, quickly grabbing the berries she needed from nearby bushes.. but she wasn't fast enough, and soon found herself pinned beneath a rather snarly Bolthund, his lips curled up over his teeth as he beathed heavily over the woman. Before she was able to scream for help, she looked down to see the pokemons heavy member hanging between his legs and dripping a bit of precum from the end. She gasped in shock- she had seen Pokemon mating before, sure, it was part of life; but this one seemed interested in.. her? Finally, after a few moments of shock, she was able to scream out for help.

Her injured companion was faster than she could have thought, Incubus running and grabbing the Bolthund to grapple with it, getting shocked in the process. Incubus landed a few heavy blows, the offending Pokemon whimpering and snarling as he backed up in fear- Monae watched in horror as her companion advanced still with a savage look in his eyes. She was worried this wouldn't end with being knocked out and quickly threw a Dusk Ball at the offending pokemon. The ball shook three times and sealed itself, Monae breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh.. thank goodness.. I'm sorry Inky.. thank you for helping me.." She panted out, sitting up to begin to reach for the Pokeball only to find that Incubus had grabbed it and was coming towards her. She expected him to hand it to her, but the odd look on his face gave her a split second warning before her own pokemon grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder and began to stomp back to the tent. "Ah! Inky let me go, you're too hurt to be carrying me around- agh!"

She squeaked as they went back inside the tent and she was dumped rather suddenly on the sleeping bags. Incubus was now crouching over her, panting with his tongue hanging out slightly as he stared at her hard. Monae suddenly felt subconscious, trying to scoot away from her Pokemon, only to feel his hand grab one leg and somewhat roughly pull her back. His long nose was sniffing for something now, lowering closer- she realized she had some of the Bolthunds precum on her clothing, and Incubus seemed to realize as well. He reached forward and pulled the skirt clean off, taking her little black panties with it and Monae screamed from the shock. "Inky! What are you d-doing!" She said, trying to crawl away only to be dragged closer once more. His toothy mouth was uncomfortably close to her bare pussy now, sniffing at the cum on her shirt and growling, biting the hem to rip at the fabric and then using his hands to tear it open and away from her. She had taken her bra off for bed- she had changed in front of her pokemon many times, but never did they seem this interested in her body.

She was shivering now in fear, but hopeful that the offending clothing being gone would calm her normally sweet companion. Unfortunately there was no such luck, and the Grimmsnarl had leaned down to lick along her chest with his long tongue, over one nipple and back to the other. His hands were gripping her thighs now, holding them spread and slowly pulling her closer to his body. Monae was whimpering now, still trying to pull away but too shocked to make much noise or struggle. Each pass over her nipples made her gasp and shudder; they were always super sensitive, and the hot tongue was a wonderful feeling. She felt herself getting wet, her face flushed red and hot from embarrassment. What was she doing, letting her pokemon do this? She could call him back to his ball, if she could reach it.. but no, it was gone with her shirt and skirt on the other side of the tent. She whimpered and looked down at her Pokemon as he leaned back for a moment- gasping as she saw the large erection between his legs; it was covered in the hair all over his body at first and she hadn't even noticed it until now. She suddenly found herself thanking the fact that she had masturbated and used toys already despite technically still being a virgin.. she shook her head, surprised by how quickly she accepted the fact that her pokemon was going to fuck her!

Of course, he mind was soon blank as Incubus leaned down and shoved his long tongue up her cunt in one quick motion. She gasped loudly and reached down to grab at the hair on his head and the long ears on either side, gripping softly as she writhed in pleasure. She could feel his tusks pressed against her legs; not too hard to hurt, but the feeling was there. His long nose was perfectly positioned to press against her clit as his tongue thrust in and out of her wet hole, her pokemon starting to make little noises of pleasure as he continued. Clearly he was enjoying it as well. It didn't take long for Monae to feel the pressure building in her stomach as she was close to cumming, her breath getting heavier as he continued to tonguefuck her and hold her legs apart. Whimpering loudly she felt herself go over the edge and start to orgasm, waves of pleasure washing over her as she twitched and spasmed around the thick tongue. As if realizing that she was ready now, Incubus withdrew his tongue and pressed the thick head of his cock against her hole quickly. She was still twitching from the orgasm but the shock of his cock pushing up into her tight pussy was too much and she cried out in pain, thankful for the extra lube but it still not being enough. She curled up instinctively, trying to close her legs but he pulled them apart with one hand, the other grabbing her own wrists and pinning them up roughly over her head. 

Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at the Pokemon she had known for so long, a delirious look on his face as he gripped her hands too tight and pressed his cock into her inch by inch. He was easily over 8in long, and thicker than any toy she had even seen, so it was a slow process that caused tears to begin streaming down her face as she quietly sobbed from the pain. He was panting heavily now, eyes bloodshot and tongue still hanging from his mouth only to be lowered to lap at her hard nipples once again. The pain was too much to feel the pleasure well, but it did help her cunt get more wet to ease the pain just a bit.. though now that he was fully pressed inside of her and not moving, it seemed to help as well. Monae was panting now, her whole body shivering as she felt the thick length pulse inside of her, almost seeming to get bigger still.. letting go of her leg with that hand, he now reached up and grabbed her throat as he pushed her against the sleeping bag and held her firmly- not so tight she couldn't breathe but the pressure was ever-present. Pulling his cock out quickly, he pushed it back in one firm motion and pain shot through her body, tears flowing once more but the hand on her throat preventing any cries of help. 

Before long Incubus was savagely thrusting in and out of her poor swollen pussy, his thick cock spreading her more than she ever had before, still holding her hands over her head but releasing her throat to grab at her tits and squeeze them, pinching the sensitive nipples as he continued to pant over her small body. After some time, what felt like hours but was much less, the pain began to subside and though it wasn't yet pleasurable, Monae was no longer crying and instead made small whimpering noises at each thrust. Her pokemon had released her hands and chest now, grabbing at her hips and pulling her closer each time he thrust forward. Monae gasped as he leaned forward to lick at her nipples once more, the hair covering his body forming tendrils to hold her hands over her head as his hands held her hips open, tongue swirling around each nipple as his thrusting began to slow a bit. 

Suddenly one hand moved town towards her pussy, the other reaching around behind to poke at her ass.. she squeaked, but moaned suddenly as the fingers on one hand found her clit and began rubbing back and forth firmly. A new wave of pleasure went over her, her asshole relaxing as one of his thick fingers found it after rubbing her juices against the tight hole. He pressed the finger in gently, his thrusting slow and shallow as his finger circled her clit still and made her begin to shake in pleasure. He never stopped thrusting, slowly pressing his finger in and out of her ass and flicking over her clit- tongue still circling her nipples as well. He was deeply thrusting now, a bit erratically, and even more so as Monae began to cum once again around his cock.

After feeling her tight pussy clamp around his cock, Incubus let go of everything to lean forward on his hands- now her hips were lifted from the ground and he held her up with some hairy tendrils, his hips pumping faster and faster as her cunt still twitched hard. With a loud snarl, he pressed down into her as hard as he could and came. Thick, hot streams of cum pumped out of his cock deep inside of her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he leaned over her heavily. Finally, after cumming so much it was leaking out around his cock still buried deep inside of her, he curled up with her legs still spread across his lap and his cock deep inside her. Arms wrapped around her shaking and panting body, legs curled up to keep her firmly in place as he lay down on top of her- his knees and elbows bearing his weight as his face was buried in her neck, a deep raspy pant coming from him. His cock was still buried deep inside of her, though it was no longer twitching and softened a bit, as he settled in to sleep as he lay. Monae was perfectly tucked inside of his arms and legs, surprisingly comfortable in the odd position; though her exhaustion possibly had something to do with it. She began to doze off like this, only to be woken up a few times by what seemed like involuntary thrusting from Incubus- the pokemon seemed to be fast asleep, but on occasion he would gently bite on her shoulder and tighten his grip, his cock hardening fully again as he jerked a few deep thrusts inside of her body as he panted heavily before seeming to relax and sleep again.

By the morning time, Monae woke to find herself carefully tucked inside of her sleeping bag and the tent empty of her companion. Thoughts raced through her head as she remembered what had happened, the pain shooting through her body as she moved a reminder of the experince. What had started as a fearful encounter ended.. oddly. She wasn't upset like she assumed she would be, and suddenly realizing that Incubus wasn't there she began to worry. Had her companion since childhood left her for good? In a panic she began to scrable around, getting dressed in spare clothing (the soiled ones from the night before nowhere to be seen, oddly) and packing her things up. Stepping outside the tent, she nearly collided with the back of her missing Pokemon.

"Oh, Inky! I thought you were gone.." She said in surprise, watching as her Pokemon twitched and looked back at her sheepishly, his long ears droopy and his eyes still bloodshot and strained looking. He sat curled up tightly, pulling his arms away from his trainer despite her hand on his shoulder. She realized the guilt quickly, and though her mind was racing with what had happened she was sure that there was a reason he had been acting that way.. She shoot her head and offered a weak smile. "I'm okay, it's okay.." she said, words trailing off as she looked closer at his eyes to realize that they were actually tinged with.. purple? With a frown, she pulled out her Rotomphone and Incubus's pokeball, looking at him with eyebrows raised until he nodded and pressed the button, returning himself inside. Calling for one of the flying taxi to the nearest Pokecenter, Monae began to pack up her tent and bags quickly as she waited for the ride to arrive.


	2. Dusk Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monae goes back for the Bolthund that infected Incubus. (No sexy times in this chapter.)

"Mmh, yes I see the problem." The doctor hummed to herself, looking over the Grimmsnarl before her, his breathing heavy and eyes more violet tinged than before. "He seems to be infected with some strain of Pokerus, though I can't say I've seen these exact symptoms before.." She trailed off, looking at the charts. "Increased heart rate, vibrant color in the eyes, and you said he was acting very.. territorial?" She questioned with one eyebrow lifted, Monae nodding in agreement. 

"Yes, that's.. the best I can explain the behavior." She added, feeling a bit of a blush returning to her face.. looking up to the doctor with a hopeful look. "Will he be okay, though?"

The older woman laughed a bit and waved her hand. "Oh, yes! Pokerus is easily curable, even a different strain like this should respond to the treatment. And if it's anything like the others, he will actually benefit from this in the long run.. Pokemon that have been infected previously are able to unlock more hidden power than before as they train. Some top competitors will purposefully expose their team to certain strains that have been developed for their safety and effectiveness in the positive side effects. I don't suspect you are one of those types, however, but don't feel bad for the extra boost he will get. I am MOST curious about the effect its having on his eyes, though- that's completely new to me."

Monae remembered now the same color was present in the Bolthunds eyes that had attacked her, and assumed that had something to do with the actions of her own.. suddenly remembering the Dusk Ball, she looked through her bags to no avail. "Well, crap. I caught the pokemon that had attacked me, but it seems the ball got lost somehow.. I wonder if it is still out there.." She said, her voice trailing a bit. The nurse shook her head, beginning to tend to getting the remedy for Incubus. "Well, if it is, I wouldn't worry yourself too much. Those new Pokeballs will automatically release after not detecting touch or being stored in the system for a few days, and the pokemon inside is in stasis so wont go hungry or anything worse. Though if you do manage to find it, perhaps you should bring it in? I would be curious to see if it is the source of the virus's mutation, however unlikely.. It would be possible to get a sample, if the infection is strong enough. Normally I would have tried from him, but he seems to have worked most of it out of his system in a short amount of time. Exhaustion and already being weak, as you said.. I assume the burst of strength he used to protect you had something to do with that." She handed the pokemon a small cup of liquid and encouraged him to drink it. 

"Sorry, it doesn't taste good but you'll feel better I promise." She said, nodding. Incubus looked to Monae, who nodded as well and smiled, prompting him to gulp the bitter liquid. Pulling a face, the pokemon stuck his tongue out and shook his head, ears flopping back and forth a bit. Monae couldn't help but giggle a bit, shaking her head. "Silly Inky. Well, lets get you fully healed and rested and you'll be better, okay?" She said, pulling out his pokeball to run it through the machine with the rest of her party before they would leave to find the lost Dusk Ball. 

The next day, Monae found herself back at the same place she had camped the night before, setting up once again.. letting her pokemon out to stretch, she acquainted herself with the newest member- the Toxtricity that had beaten nearly her whole team. The pokemon was rather rambunctious but happy enough to socialize with the rest of the team, seeming to be a little sheepish about the fight the day before but quickly getting along easy enough with everyone else. Now that was five pokemon she had on her team- Incubus, of course. Equuis the Ponyta, the local Galarian variety that lived near her hometown. Boss, the Linoone that her brother had given her who still didn't listen to her very well, though he was usually sweet when she had food to offer. Lastly, Blu the Sawk, who was the most recent addition who she hadn't been carrying with her at the time, as her friend had sent him to her inside of the pokebox system, was still a bit standoffish and quiet. 

"Hmm.. what to call you. Does Dart sound good to you?" Monae mused, the new pokemon happily nodding. She was enjoying all of this so much that she had nearly forgotten about why they had returned- to find the Dusk Ball that got left behind. After enlisting her teams help, they scoured the area around the camp for quite some time, Monae nearly giving up before Boss ran up to her holding the small pokeball in his jaws. "Oh, good boy! I'll just take that.." She said, reaching to grab for the ball but Boss was more in the mind to play, holding onto it firmly with a sly grin. Monae sighed and shook her head, twisting it a bit to pry it from his mouth. "C'mon, it's not the time for- ah!" She shouted, accidentally pressing the button to release the pokemon inside.

Now suddenly appearing in the outside world, the Bolthund quickly growled and lowered his head, fur standing on end as he looked at the group of pokemon surrounding him. Before anyone could act, the electric type hound quickly darted from pokemon to pokemon, attacking each one with charged fangs before landing in the center again and being grabbed by Incubus's hair tendrils and suspended in the air. Monae quickly grabbed the Dusk Ball and returned him to it with a sigh of relief, shaking a bit at the sudden action even though it was quickly resolved. Returning all of her pokemon to their balls, except Incubus, she sat down at the campsite and flopped back on the ground.

"What.. a.. day.." She whined, her body still sore.. though she had somewhat forgotten about that until just now, with everything settled. She looked over at Incubus who had sat a short distance away and was poking at the fire with a stick, stoking it a bit as the sun was quickly setting. "Hmm." She pondered to herself, noticing that her closest companion was now acting a bit.. reserved. She scooted herself over across the ground until she was sitting against Incubus's leg, leaning into him. The Grimmsnarl looked over at her shocked, his arm pulling back a bit before he relaxed again. 

"I know it was the infection, why you acted that way.. it's okay. I don't want you to be scared of me or.. that, again." She smiled at the last bit, not even intending to say it in the first place. It was true, though.. despite being sore, she was eager to experience it again. Looking at her for a long moment, Incubus nodded in understanding and reached over to pull Monae onto his lap and wrap one arm around her torso in a protective manner. Smiling as she leaned into his chest, the thick hair covering his body cushioning her perfectly. Before long she was fast asleep, her pokemon staying up all night to watch over her and keep her warm.


	3. Hund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monae gets to know her new Boltund.

The next day she wasted no time getting to the pokemon center with the newfound pokemon, waiting to see the doctor with Incubus standing at her side. They were brought into a back room area, an enclosed translucent dome in the center of the room with a large sealed door. Monae looked at it worried, and the doctor smiled tried to reassure her. "I know, it looks intimidating; it's just to keep any potentially dangerous or contagious pokemon from hurting any of the other recovering pokemon here. He wont be hurt by anything." She nodded, indicating the slot where she wanted Monae to put the Boltunds Pokeball. Once in there, the machine whirred to life and released the pokemon into the enclosure. Immediately, he crouched down and snarled at everyone in the room.. though this time, he was visibly shaking, ears lowered in fear. 

Monae felt a pang of guilt- this pokemon was so scared.. it probably had no idea why it felt this way, and who knows how long it had been infected? The doctor frowned and shook her head. "Wow. This really is.. something. You're lucky your pokemon is so close to you, or he might have turned on you in a violent way.." She sighed, tapping a finger to her chin. "But.. still. There is something to be gained from this. If you will allow me, I would take a blood sample from this poor creature before we begin to try and cure the infection. We will have to wait a few days to start the treatment, as we don't want to put more stress on him while missing any blood, but he seems healthy otherwise. Kept in here he will be able to get used to his new surroundings, and if you stay nearby.. you can come in here and visit, get him used to you- that is, if you intend to keep him."

Monae paused. She hadn't thought about that, actually.. she mostly used the pokeball to end the fight, but she didn't want to just abandon the poor sick thing. Even if he had.. other intentions. She nodded firmly, squatting down to look at the scared Boltund. "I wont abandon him.."

The doctor smiled warmly. "I'm happy to hear that. If you wish, you can stay here tonight. We have spare cots, and I can bring one in here for the first night." Monae smiled and nodded, and the doctor motioned to the bench. "Feel free to settle in here, I'll arrange for your stay as well as getting that blood drawn." Leaving to do just that, shortly after a Throh wearing a lanyard with an employee badge returned with the cot, unfolding it and setting it up for Monae. The doctor was back soon, a Butterfree trailing behind her. Pressing a few buttons on the panel to the containment area, a small door opened at the top of the dome and the Butterfree dropped in, shaking its wings to shower Sleep Powder over the whining Boltund. In moments, the pokemon was laying down and drifting off to sleep. The doctor opened the door and set about taking a few samples of blood, tucking them into a padded pouch before patching up the draw site.

As the doctor was leaving she stopped to speak with Monae one more time. "He should sleep for a few hours naturally, perhaps more.. if there is any issue, you can call for assistance with the buzzer by the door." Once Monae was alone in the room, other than Incubus who was beginning to yawn as well, she set up the cot for her sleep. Without enough room for Incubus to sleep with her, she returned him back to his ball and smiled weakly. It had been an exciting couple of days, and she was ready for some sleep herself.. laying down on the cot, she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. 

It didn't work.

Sighing, she turned to look over at the containment dome just as the Boltund stirred awake. He blinked his violet-tinged eyes, looking around the room; the lights were dimmed now, and there weren't multiple humans and pokemon surrounding him. Monae sat up, catching the pokemons attention, but this time he just stared at her without growling or hunching up. Curious about the change in behavior, Monae stood up and got closer to the door, watching his movements the whole time. He simply watched her as he stay still, curled up on the wall furthest from the entrance.

It was a really bad idea.. but Monae quickly pushed the button to open the enclosure and stepped inside- she had seen the code the doctor used to get back out, so it's not like she was stuck there.. or she hoped, as the door slid shut behind her. Now that she was in the enclosure she knelt down on the padded floor, holding a hand out towards the pokemon. "It's alright.. I know you're scared, but I won't hurt you. It's just us here.." She reassured him, the pokemon crawling closer to sniff at her hand. She smiled, nodding to encourage him. Licking at her fingers and sniffing up her arm, the Boltund quickly grew more confident and stepped up to examine her all over. 

Monae giggled a bit at the wet nose that pressed against her in various places, shifting so she was not sitting on her knees anymore but stroking his body as he circled her, nose still investigating every crevice. It didn't take long before he had lifted up her skirt with his snout and stuck the slightly static-charged wet nose against her pussy. She jumped a bit in surprise, looking behind her to begin to scold the pokemon before he nuzzled at it again, tongue lapping against her panties as she fell forward onto her hands and knees. "O-oh.. nnh.." She whimpered, the small static charge leaving a tingling sensation that traveled up her body. Her arms were shaking a little now, her mind racing as she felt the tongue once again before the Boltund was jumping onto her back, legs wrapping around her hips. 

Though surprised.. Monae was instantly wet, her mind going back to the other night with Incubus.. so this must be part of the infection, having this uncontrollable urge. She swallowed hard and yelped a bit as she was pushed forward, the Pokemon now trying to get as close as possible. She felt his thick member pushing against her pussy through her panties, slipping between her legs as he began to thrust forward desperately. "Mmh.. here.." she grunted out, pushing against the wall with one hand to hold herself in place as she reached back to pull her panties to the side from between her legs- and not a moment too soon, as with the next thrust she felt his hot, slick member push fast into her pussy. 

Monae gasped, the hand between her legs staying there to rub at her clit as the electric pokemon clamped his front legs around her tightly and began to thrust with earnest. He wasn't nearly as big as Incubus so there was no pain, though she was still just a bit sore.. but it was a pleasant soreness, just the kind she liked apparently. Her nipples were hard and rubbed against her shirt with each thrust that jerked her forward, fingers circling the nub between her legs as she got wetter and wetter. 

Boltund was whimpering and panting now, holding onto her tighter with each thrust until he had used his teeth to clamp down on her ponytail, making Monae moan in pleasure. She always did like her hair pulled, and now a pokemon was pulling it as it fucked her.. how did she end up like this? She didn't have much time to contemplate that question, however, as she felt the thrusting begin to speed up and become less regular. Suddenly, the Boltund barked loudly and thrust forward suddenly and roughly, pressing his cock all the way inside of her. The once comfortable fit was becoming tighter as his knot began to swell inside of her, causing Monae to try and jerk away as he bucked tiny thrusts further into her.

Of course, she had no hope getting away with his legs wrapped around her hips and his teeth around her hair. She moaned loudly as she felt the knot continue to grow, pulsing hotly inside of her. She remembered seeing her neighbors Espeon and Umbreon mating, something similar happening where they were stuck together for a while after the actual mating had taken place.. she swallowed as she began to worry that she would still be stuck there when the doctor returned in the morning. Thankfully the virus seemed to amp everything up, including this- thus the Boltund never stopped thrusting despite the large knot that held it in place.

Panting heavier and hotter on her back, the pokemon had let go of her hair and was now simply shallowly thrusting into her cunt as he tried desperately to get off.. and with a few more hard jerks, his seed began to empty itself inside of Monae in hot pulsing jets. She moaned as the knot began to deflate as she was filled, allowing him to thrust in and out further once more as the rest of his cum flooded into her. A few minutes passed and finally he slipped from inside of her, his cock finally hiding back in its sheathe. She collapsed to the ground, legs shaking uncontrollably.. only to jerk upright to the feeling of a long wet tongue lapping at her exposed and dripping cunt, cleaning her up and soothing the stretched entrance a bit before curling up behind the crook of her legs and laying his head on her hip.

Monae was too exhausted to do much besides fall asleep shortly after, only to wake up to the doctor frantically opening the door and sighing loudly as she sat up bleary-eyed, the Boltund lifting his head to yawn sleepily but remaining curled up. 

"Oh, thank goodness! I just saw you laying there.. and I just worried.." She said, panting and leaning against the wall of the enclosure and peering at them curiously. "Well, I think it goes without saying that you two have bonded. I'm happy, and since he seems to be calm now, I don't think we will need to keep him locked up, though he will need to remain in quarantine for the time being." Watching as the Boltund got up and stretched its muscles before sitting again and looking at the two of them in turn, she smiled. "I daresay we can continue to run some tests today, and then tomorrow begin the treatment if all goes well. I just want to make sure we have adjusted it to this strain before we start, as well." She said with a nod, looking towards the door. "It's going to be a long boring process that he will need to be asleep for half the time, so I would suggest you take care of any errands you need to run and return in the morning for the first round. I would say he could just run through the virus, but I do suspect the mutation started here and who's to say how long it could last.. any pokemon he infected will only show symptoms for 48 hours at most, just in case you might have any more issues with the rest of your team, as we haven't examined them. I have no doubt you will be able to handle it, if that is the case however." 

Monae smiled at the womans words, nodding. "Thank you, I will keep an eye on the rest of my team- they did scuffle with him for a moment, but I don't know if that would be enough. I will be nearby town but I do have a few things I wanted to take care of.."

That was a lie, why did she tell the doctor that?


End file.
